1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a developing device incorporated in an image forming apparatus; and further relates to a process unit that includes a developing device. The image forming apparatus includes a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, plotter, an ink-ejecting recording device, and a multifunction machine including at least two of these functions.
2. Description of the Background Art
For example, a conventional image forming apparatus is described in JP-2009-069367-A. In this image forming apparatus, an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of a photoreceptor as a latent image bearer is developed by a developing device to obtain a toner image. The developing device has a developing roller as a toner bearer, a supply roller as a toner supply member, and a developer chamber as a toner containing compartment. The toner in the developer chamber is supplied to the developing roller by the supply roller. A developer regulator composed of a metal blade abuts against the developing roller. A toner layer composed of toner borne on the surface of the developing roller is regulated to a predetermined thickness by the developer regulator, and then is conveyed to a development range opposed to the photoreceptor in association with rotations of the developing roller. Then, the toner layer is transferred to an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor in the development range to contribute to developing.
JP-2006-309128-A proposes a developing roller used for such an imaging image forming apparatus of electrostatic photography. This developing roller has an infinite number of microscopic semispherical recesses formed in the surface thereof. According to JP-2006-309128-A, stress to the toner on the developing roller can be reduced by such a configuration.
In JP-H04-347883-A, there is a description that an adhesion amount of toner constituting a toner thin layer on the developing roller depends on an angle of approach of the toner concerning a developing device using a dry one-component developer.